


The Accident Wasn't a Mistake

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Intrusive Thoughts, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: How does someone so smart make such an amateur mistake? She was brilliant, she should've known better than to simply get lost in the timestream...right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Caramel Drop

Caramel Drop stared at the hanger door blankly. Her timecraft had finally been perfected...anyone could use it without trouble. She didn't want people using it though. She had been having fun exploring the timestream...if everyone could would it be special anymore?

She idly fiddled with her embroidery scissors, repeatedly flicking them open then snapping them shut with a satisfying click.

Her life had become dull. The excitement timetravel once brought her had dulled...her ship was long functional to the point she was no longer fighting with it...and her friends?

Cocoa Bitters had long finished his suit, and Hamburger was content with her food truck. They had no aspirations...beyond what they had accomplished. So what was she to do?

Who would understand her desire? ...no one. No one would understand. Caramel Drop stared quietly, then she got up and moved away from her desk.

She moved over to her ship and stared at it for a moment. Her mind buzzed with thoughts, yet it was dull. She didn't really want to act on any of them, she didn't want to do anything.

A bad thought popped into her head...a thought that didn't feel like hers. A bad thought, a bad idea...but an interesting one. She stuffed a few things in her fanny pack, took a deep breath...then climbed onto her timecraft.

The engine spun up, the timerift appears...but Caramel drop didn't release the break. Instead she climbed onto the hood and stared into the swirling portal.

With her goggles on it looked like the bowels of a clock. But she didn't want her goggles, not right now. She ripped them off and tossed them behind her.

Then her body tensed...and she lunged forward, throwing herself into the portal.

Pain.

It hurt at first. The timestream rushing along like a surging river, and she was just along for the ride. She was a stone, and the water was pulling her apart grain by agonizing grain.

Her body felt like it was being ripped in too many different directions. The rushing river, the grinding gears, the stiffness. Everything felt wrong and right as she tumbled into nothingness.

Then it all stopped. The pain, the crushing, the weight, the falling.

Was there a body left to feel these things?

Was that even a question to be asked anymore?

Thought was fleeting, sensations fading. Memory hazing.

And Caramel Drop ceased to exist.


	2. Infinity

They stood at the edge of the infinity, staring at nothing and everything. Nothing was too bright, silence was too loud. They gripped their head and tried to focus. What do they focus on?

There’s everything

There’s nothing

They just needed to think. They just needed to relax and think, that’s all. They took a steadying breath, and flinched. Their chest wouldn’t move, everything felt so stiff.

Their body ached and they curled up around themself. Why did it hurt?

It didn’t

It seared

It was numb

They shook their head. No no. Don’t go down that rabbit hole. It’s just going to cause a bigger problem.

“It doesn’t hurt.”

They forced the words out of them. Then again...over and over until...suddenly it didn’t. Their body stopped aching. They felt like they could breathe again. They forced their eyes open and looked around again.

“I can understand this.”

The empty everything moved at their firm words, slow at first, then faster as they repeated it. Their surroundings turned a bronze brown, and shafts and gears surrounded them. They all locked into a single gear, glowing an icy hot. They spread out from it, stretching backward into eternity.

No. Not eternity. They knew it wasn’t infinite. They moved towards the glowing gear and reached for it.

They froze the moment they saw their body. They looked a dull purple, but that wasn’t what made them stop. Their fingers. They flexed their fingers slowly and carefully, watching the panels of their joints slide over and around each other.

They grabbed their hand and pulled it back. They forced themself to listen as they moved...the creaking of metal dragging against metal. Their eyes followed their arm, up to the hinge joint, then up to the ball joint of their shoulder.

“...a doll…” they mumbled softly. That’s what they were. A doll.

They felt a smile grow on their face. They looked down at their chest and tapped on it curiously. A ting, gentle and soft. They hummed and tapped a bit harder. They were made of metal! They explored a bit more, and found there was a seam on their chest. Their fingers pried under the panel and pulled it open. They curled up and found their chest full of the same bronze gears that surrounded them.

The smile grew on their face. “...interesting…” They slapped closed the hatch and looked around.

They were made of this place.

It was made of them.

They turned away from the glowing gear, feeling a nervousness from it. Instead they went to explore the endlessly finite maze of gears. One drew their attention...they didn’t know why but it looked interesting.

So they touched it.

An image appeared over the gear...a young man in a suit of armor, crushed in the snow. Blood stained the pure white scene, and they felt themself frown. How boring…

They put a hand on the image, and another on the line of gears behind it. They pulled...and the image reversed itself. They saw him fall, his body collapse...there!

They moved a bit back. They watched the robotic person ready a charge. He had to move. They needed to make him move. They looked around, trying to think, trying to figure out what to do.

They moved back and felt something brush their hand. Looking down, they found a giant pair of bronze scissors. Their smile widened and they took it into their hands. They had to use both hands to open the blades, but it felt right.

They snipped it across the image and suddenly found themself tumbling heavily into a snow bank on the roof. They grunted and pushed themself up and looked around. Above their head, the man spun around, just in time to see, and avoid, the charge.

They watched the fight curiously, tilting their head as it kept going. They weren’t dead...this was so much more interesting. Then they looked back at themself...they had clothes now? Pinstripe pants, a vest, a white puffy shirt. Those large scissors were sitting beside them...along with a top hat.

“...interesting…” they mumbled before taking the hat in their hands, rubbing the brim for just a moment.

They then donned the hat, and felt whole. They grabbed the scissors and floated out of the snow. With a snip, they were tumbling back into the gears.

Back into time.

Back into the finite infinity that they now were.


End file.
